


I Like Your Face

by Inell



Series: 2017 Prompt Challenge [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Flirting, Future Fic, Graduate Student Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Meet-Cute, Minor Allison Argent/Kira Yukimura, New York City, Sassy Steve Rogers, Stiles Stilinski & Kira Yukimura Bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stiles and Kira are having lunch in Manhattan when Stiles notices that a good-looking guy sitting nearby keeps staring at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yuhavash said: I was sitting at lunch from my friend and you sat across me from me and you keep looking up at me and hold on, are you drawing me? (Stiles + Steve)
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write! I hope you enjoy how it turned out, bb! Fic #18 in my 2017 Prompt Challenge

[](http://yuhavash.tumblr.com/)

“How can you be so wrong? I didn’t even know it was  _possible_  to be as wrong as you are right now.” Stiles shakes his head and gives Kira a sad look. “You disappoint me greatly.”

“I didn’t disappoint you enough to refuse my offer to pay for lunch,” Kira points out, smiling sweetly as she motions at the plate appetizer he’s been noshing on for the last ten minutes.

“I’m a broke ass grad student living in one of the most expensive cities in the world. I might be disillusioned by your utter lack of taste, but I’m not turning away a free meal,” Stiles scoffs. “Besides, I bought last time.”

“Last time was a couple of hot dogs at the baseball game.” Kira waves around the sidewalk café they’re sitting at. “This is a little bit of a step up, I think.”

“I know. If I wasn’t platonic soulmates with your girlfriend, I’d totally think you were trying to hit on me,” Stiles says, giving Kira a thoughtful look. “You aren’t, are you? Because I adore you, but Ali’s my girl. And she’s way too much like a sister for me to ever join you two for a threesome unless you happen to capture me on a really lonely night when I feel like crawling into a dark corner and cursing myself for applying to grad school.”

“I’m not hitting on you, dork.” Kira kicks his leg under the table and grins. “And you already know that you’re welcome to crawl into bed with me and Allison anytime you’re lonely. Clothes required, of course.”

“That’s why you two rate higher than Scott in the Best Friends of Stiles Hierarchy. Scott wouldn’t let me crawl into bed with him because he says I’m an octopus who clings too much.” Stiles shrugs. “So a man likes to snuggle. I don’t see that as a bad thing.”

“One day, you’ll find an octopus of your own to snuggle,” Kira promises. “Though I don’t know why I’m trying to make you feel better when you’re accusing me of treachery.”

“That’s right. You’ve betrayed me!” Stiles waves his hands in the air, feeling the passion rise once again as he starts to slide into lecture mode. “I can’t believe you actually think Luke Skywalker is  _better_  than Han Solo. It’s sacrilegious, is that it is. Luke is so dull and boring and a total Gary Stu.”

“Luke is awesome.” Kira bounces in her seat. “How could you not think he’s adorable? Trust you to go for the rough and tumble guy.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles picks up another chicken strip and dips it into honey mustard before taking a bite. As he chews, he notices the hot guy who sat down behind Kira earlier is staring at him. He blinks and glances around to make sure there’s not someone else around that’s in this guy’s league, because Stiles definitely is  _not_ , but there isn’t anyone behind him. The guy looks down when he notices Stiles staring, and he looks at Kira, wondering if that really happened or if it was wishful thinking.

“It means you always fall for the sarcastic assholes with a heart of gold.” Kira taps her finger. “Case in point, Derek.”

“I didn’t fall for Derek. It was like a hero worship crush thing that lasted like a month, tops.” Stiles pops the last bite of chicken in his mouth and chews.

“Pshaw”! Kira snorts. “Keep telling yourself that, honey. That’s just one example. There’s Jackson, though he was lacking the heart of gold.”

“He sure was pretty, though.” Stiles sighs. “Total asshole, I know, but there are some things you can overlook if they’re pretty enough. Right?”

“And then there was Isaac,” Kira continues on without answering his question, which he assumes means that being pretty doesn’t make up for being a jerk. “And Lydia. And Aaron. And Braeden. And Kyle. And Luke.”

“Fine. You’ve made your point. I get crushes on unreasonably attractive assholes with a sarcastic streak and a kind heart that are completely unobtainable.” Stiles pouts. “That doesn’t mean my taste is questionable. It’s not like I think  _Luke Skywalker_  is the best person in the entire Star Wars verse.”

“No, that’d be Princess Leia.” Kira grins. “But, out of the men, Luke is better than Han.”

“Blasphemy and lies.” Stiles waves the last chicken strip at Kira, and she leans forward to take a bite of it. He stares as she laughs, and he rolls his eyes. “Sure. I didn’t need that anyway.”

“You ate all the rest. I can have  _one_.” Kira arches a brow. “What do you keep looking at?” Before Stiles can stop her, she turns around and sees Buff Hottie sitting behind her. She turns back to Stiles and kicks him. “Oh my goodness. I can’t believe…we’ve been living here for five years now, and I’ve never…but Allison has, at the archery range, says he’s nice, but….Stiles! Why aren’t you flailing like I am right now?”

“Kira, babe, the guy is ridiculously good-looking, and, sure, I’d love to climb him like a tree and yell timber as we fall into bed, but I don’t think it warrants this kind of reaction.” Stiles studies her. “Do I need to let Allison know that you’re getting, uh, thirsty?”

“You’re the superhero geek, and you have no idea who that even is, do you?” Kira huffs a laugh. “Don’t you read the newspaper anymore? Or watch the news?”

“I check my twitter feed every day but you know how busy I am with school and TAing for Dr. Watkins,” Stiles says defensively. He looks back at the guy, studying the blond hair and sculpted jaw and very kissable lips and forgets what he was saying for a moment because, damn. He’s seen good-looking men before but this is definitely one of the hotter ones. “Uh, what was I saying?”

“Making excuses for being completely disconnected from pop culture and not recognizing someone that you’ll totally lose your geek cred over for _not_ knowing.” Kira sighs dramatically. “I always knew there’d be a day when I would surpass you in the annals of geekdom, but, alas, it happened sooner than expected.”

“And you call me melodramatic?” Stiles scoffs. “You’ll never be as big a nerd as I am, Kira, but keep trying.” He looks at the guy again, only to find pretty blue eyes studying him intently. “He’s staring at me,” he whispers, trying not to move his lips in case the guy is a lip reader.

“Really?” Kira’s eyes sparkle as she casually looks over her shoulder. Only, this is Kira, and she’s more clumsy than casual, so she overreaches slightly and ends up tilting her chair. Before he can catch her, Buff Hunk of Yummy Goodness is gripping her mid-fall.

“You alright, ma’am?” Most Beautiful Person Stiles Has Ever Seen in Real Life asks, his voice low and soft.

“Uh huh.” Kira nods and blushes, reaching up to push her hair out of her face as she openly ogles the Hottest Man Alive. Stiles frowns because, seriously? Rude much?

“Kira, stop drooling on your rescuer or I’ll tell Allison,” he mutters, standing up to help right her chair. Gorgeous God Come to Life looks at him and smiles, a crooked little smile that  _does things_  to Stiles that aren’t good at all. He is not going to get a crush on some random stranger he’s met at a sidewalk café, damn it.

“Telling tales isn’t very nice,” Hunk of Burning Love says, those pretty blue eyes staring at Stiles’ mouth for a heartbeat too long for the guy to be totally straight. Stiles straightens up slightly as a chorus of angels sing Halleluiah in his mind. Maybe he’s not as out of the league as he thought?

“Yeah, Stiles. No one likes a tattletale,” Kira says, punching his arm lightly before sort of shoving him into the Perfect Specimen of Manhood, who has the most adorable smile and a smudge of something on his chin that looks like ink.

“Stiles?” Man of His Dreams asks, reaching up to brush a lock of hair away from his eye. The action makes his biceps bulge in the blue shirt he’s wearing, and Stiles is momentarily distracted. Again. Too Beautiful to be Real clears his throat, eyes shining with amusement as he says, “Perhaps your friend has her own tale to tell. The accusation was drooling, right?”

“Yes, it was.” Kira pokes Stiles in the side. “And this is Stiles. He’s obviously forgotten his manner because the blood is rushing to his—“

Stiles hand muffles the rest of what she planned to say, and he can feel his face warming up. Why can’t some alien attack the city right now? Anything to save him from getting that ugly splotchy blush on his face in front of Dream Guy. “I’m Stiles,” he says, keeping his hand on Kira’s mouth even when she licks his palm. “This is Kira. She’s my best friend’s girlfriend.”

“I’m Steve.” Hottie with a Body—no, it’s Steve—says, lips curled into a cute little smile that makes Stiles think about kissing.

“You have ink on your face, Steve.” Stiles hears Kira giggling against his hand and winces. “I mean, I think it’s ink?”

“Oh.” Steve ducks his head and wipes his hand over his jaw. “Did I get it?” he asks, looking back at Stiles.

“Perfect,” Stiles breathes out, letting Kira go so he doesn’t take her with him when he dies of embarrassment. This is why crushes are his thing. It’s so much easier to crush from afar and know there’s not a chance of it ever becoming more. Sure, it gets lonely, but he’s into self-preservation so not dating means no risk of getting hurt. Sure, part of that philosophy stems from watching how horrible it was for his dad to lose his mom, but it’s not like he’s ever really had a chance to try anyway. He’s not a guy that people seem to want to date or take home to their families. He’s a guy that’s good to get off with and forget by morning. So crushes are his thing.

“I should get back to my table. Your food just arrived,” Steve says, running his hand over the back of his neck as he takes a step backwards.

“You could join us?” Kira suggests, pinching Stiles’ side and giving him an ‘are you kidding me with this nonsense’ look.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“You wouldn’t be.” Stiles clears his throat and swats Kira’s hand away. “In fact, you could settle an argument for us. Who’s better: Han Solo or Luke Skywalker?”

“Who?” Steve looks confused. He turns to get a notepad and a glass of water off his table, giving Stiles a view of an ass that he could happily worship for hours and hours. When he turns back around, his lips twitch slightly like he knows exactly what Stiles was staring at. “I’m not familiar with either of them. Do they play baseball?”

“Baseball?” Stiles gapes at him. “They’re from Star Wars. Dude, who doesn’t know Luke and Han?”

“Me?” Steve pulls a chair out at their table and sits down. As he puts his notepad down, Stiles realizes it’s a sketchbook. And the sketch on top is his face. When Steve notices him staring down, he glances at the book and sighs. “Oh, uh, sorry about that. I like your face, so I wanted to draw it.”

“I like your face, too.” Stiles cringes. “I mean, it’s a good face.  _Any_ way, I totally don’t look that good, so you’re like an amazing artist.”

“I draw what I see, Stiles.” Steve reaches over and touches the mole highest up on his cheek then drags his fingers to the one lower. “I couldn’t quite capture the beauty because I’m a little rusty with the pen. I used to use pencil, but my buddy, Sam, got me these fancy pens for Christmas, so I’m trying to get used to them.”

‘So, uh, Han or Luke?” Stiles asks, face tingling where Steve’s just touched. Kira is facepalming and giving him a patented ‘you disappoint me, boy’ look, but it’s not his fault he’s horrible at flirting with really attractive people who have sketched him looking amazingly hot and who have nice smiles and kind eyes and, fuck, the guy’s probably a sarcastic little shit, too, because hello Stiles type.

“I don’t know Star Wars.” Steve shrugs, pulling out a little notebook from his pocket. “It’s on my list, though. Beneath Star Trek, because Tony insists that I’m a Trekkie at heart.”

“You don’t know Star Wars  _or_  Star Trek? Dude. Where have you been the last fifty years?” Stiles shakes his head, watching Kira bite her lip to keep from laughing.

“Frozen, but I thawed out a few years ago. Unfortunately, I’ve been dealing with a lot world issues since then, so I haven’t made as much progress on my list as I’d have liked,” Steve says matter-of-factly.

“Frozen.” Stiles stares at him, blinking as he suddenly realizes what Kira had been yammering on about. “Holy shit. Steve Rogers. You’re fucking Captain America.”

“Uh, no, I’m not, but you could be if you play your cards right,” Steve drawls, lips twitching as Stiles gapes at him.

“I knew it. You’re a sarcastic shit.” Stiles groans. “You’re just my type, damn it.”

“That’s a bad thing?” Steve asks Kira, arching a brow as she grins.

“Not at all. He just usually has horrible taste, but I think it’s finally getting better.” Kira kicks Stiles under the table. “You should help Steve with that list of his, Stiles.”

“I could do that,” Stiles says, straightening up. “I mean, you’re a gorgeous superhero that I didn’t even recognize—God, Kira’s right, I’ve lost my geek cred—but maybe you need a nerdy human friend?”

“I actually already have nerdy human friends. Sam and Tony fit the definition I read on Urban Dictionary, at least.” Steve smiles slowly. “But I wouldn’t mind help with my list. I’ve got an entire page you could teach me, in fact. Sex hasn’t changed that much since the forties, but it’s a lot more open now, and there are a lot of things with names I’ve never heard, new positions to try.”

“You’re just trying to give me a heart attack, aren’t you?” Stiles shakes his head. “I’m onto to you now, Steve Rogers. You’re totally fucking with me.”

“Maybe a little,” Steve admits, leaning back in his chair. “Doesn’t mean the offer isn’t valid.”

“Well, after we watch Star Wars and I find out your answer to Luke or Han, then maybe we could take a look at that page of yours?” Stiles can’t wait to Skype Scott and tell him that he got propositioned by Captain Fucking America, who is actually a hot smartass with an adorable smile.

“Is there a right answer to that question?” Steve asks curiously. “I’m getting the idea that the wrong answer will mean you won’t go out with me.”

“Go out with you?” Stiles blinks at him. “I thought you just wanted sex. You mentioned positions, Steve. That’s pick-up language. Not date language.”

“Oh, well, I meant date. And then, if things go really well, moving on to that page in my notebook.” Steve shrugs. “Sorry. I thought I’d made my intentions clear.”

“You did,” Kira says sweetly. “Stiles just isn’t used to people wanting to date him. That’s why he’s gone into shock silence now.”

“Yes,” Stiles says quickly. “Yes, yes, yes. I’ll go out with you. On a date.”

“Good.” Steve smiles at him. “Why do you say to a walk in the park now? Good first date?”

“Uh, yeah. Maybe a stop at the Met? You’re all artistic and shit, so you can probably tell me stuff about paintings,” Stiles says, watching Steve grin wider.

“I’d like that, Stiles.” Steve looks at Kira and smiles sheepishly. “Sorry for abducting your lunch companion, but we’ve got a first date to go on.”

“You’re forgiven,” Kira says, waving them away. “Stiles, be careful.” She gives him a serious look, and he nods, knowing what she’s really saying. ‘Don’t rush into this. Keep your heart safe. Give me all the details later.’

Stiles stands up and takes Steve’s offered hand. “What a gentleman,” he says, leaning over the table to kiss Kira’s forehead. “I’ll be careful. And, uh, don’t wait up.” He smiles at Steve. "Let's get this date started."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
